Urgent
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: Urgent times call for Urgent measures?


Kadaj/Yazoo-FF7-**WARNING-YAOI-INCEST-**

Kadaj sighed, and turned to Yazoo who was on his side. Continued by Loz who slept on the end. The youth sighed and wriggled under the satin blankets. Yazoo opened his eyes, seeing he never feel asleep. '' Brother what is the matter? '' Kadaj blushed hard, and turned on his side, away from his brothers form. '' N-nothing…a-ahh…'' Yazoo's eyes turned to his sibling who slept beside him from the right. '' What are you ever doing, brother? '' Kadaj shook his head, and lowered under the various blankets. '' I-I said…N-nothing…okay? Mm…'' Yazoo stared at his sibling cautiously, as he fidgeted under the blankets. Yazoo focused his ears on the noise coming from under the blankets. It was soft and continuous, a silent click or a squish. Yazoo then peered his eyes at his younger sibling; who had hidden under the covers. '' Are you…Masturbating Kadaj? '' The younger yelped, and blushed hard. '' Sh-shut up! M-mm…'' Yazoo still weighing on the very obvious subject, and moved his body closer against the younger's trembling one. '' Have you came yet? '' Kadaj wriggled away from the males warm body, and rested on the edge of the bed. '' N-no…let's stop talking about this- '' Yazoo pulled his sibling closer. '' Are you doing it right? '' Kadaj shifted his body on his left, facing his irritating brother. '' Like you can do it better…'' Yazoo smirked, and lowered his hands under the covers, to meet with the boys cock. Kadaj squealed softly, at his sibling's warm touch. '' What are you d-doing brother? '' Yazoo pulled the boy closer. '' Shhh…I'm going to make you cum. '' Kadaj's cat-like eyes widened in fear. '' N-no! I'm fine! J-just don't- '' the man grasped his hands around the males shaft, and squeezed softly. '' N-no! Ahh...Don't touch…Mmm…Ahh…'' The man stroked the male softly in his hands, warming up the young male as he moaned. '' See? Your already hardening. '' Kadaj blushed hard. '' Stop it…Ahh…I… M-mm…'' Yazoo latched his lips against the younger's, and kissed him softly. '' Ah…Mmm…'' The man climbed ontop of the teen, still stroking him. Kadaj released from the kiss, and stared at the man briefly. '' It…hurts…Mm…'' The boys cock now throbbing painfully, the man smiled and kissed his sibling softly. '' You can cum now, Brother. '' Kadaj shook his head, and glanced at Loz who layed on the other end of the bed. '' Loz…Might-'' the man squeezed gently upon the males tip, allowing pre-cum to fall from the head into his palm. '' Brother…Ahh…Ahh…M-mm! Stop…''' The man smirked. '' If you're not going to…then I'm going to bed okay? '' Kadaj gasped. '' Wait! '' The man glanced back, the man smiled. Yazoo smirked, and lowered his head between the male's thighs. Wince the man latched his lips upon the male's tip, he sucked hard. '' A-ahh…Ahh…Ah…Ah! B-brother! Mmm! Mmm…'' He released his cum into the man's mouth, making the liquid flow out of his lips, and trailed down his porcelain skin. The man licked his semen covered lips lustfully, and kissed the boy in return. Covering Kadaj's as well.'' Let's take this downstairs…I wouldn't want to wake brother. '' Kadaj then nodded, as they both then playfully trailed downstairs pretty much undressing on their way down.

When they came downstairs, they men were already fully nude. Kadaj layed on the counch as Yazoo layed underneath, Kadaj positioned himself up on his siblings cock, as he then lowered down slowly. '' Mmm…'' He moaned. Yazoo then smiled as the young beauty then began riding it quickly. '' Hah! Hah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Yazoo! '' He moaned and groaned with each fall. His shaking leaking penis flipped and flopped slamming up and down his torso as he humped Yazoo's cock frantically. '' Brother! BROTHER! Hah! Ahhh! '' Yazoo was then pushing Kadaj on his back, slamming them both onto eachother the man had begun kissing the younger man in a warm wet kiss. There wet lustful tongues clashing together in a dance. '' Brother…'' Kadaj mumbled through the kiss. Yazoo was then going at it; he pounded his younger brother continuously each movement sending swoons from the young man. '' Oh god! Yazoo! Hah! Hah! Ah! Ah! AHH! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! Aggh! '' He came hard, onto the man's stomach as Yazoo then filled him to the rim with his seed. They both then rested onto the counch, Yazoo lying down onto Kadaj's chest shallowly breathing. As the younger closed his eyes and held Yazoo close. They stayed like that for quite a while, there cum drying and sticking to their pale bodies. They then had fallen asleep. Simply awaking Loz in the process, hearing Kadaj scream and moan so loudly they had awoken the man. Loz rubbed his eyes and trailed down the steps, to be met by their clothes along the way. Loz then rolled his eyes upon the scene. '' What the hell happened? '' He questioned. He was then met by Yazoo and Kadaj on the counch resting in a pile, dirtied and sweaty and obviously asleep. Loz then smiled upon the sleeping remnants as he then covered them with a blanket. Yazoo was awoken slightly to see Loz walking away and trailing back upstairs. He closed his eyes once more and groaned as he then had fallen back asleep.

**THE End-**


End file.
